


Caballero en brillante armadura

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Luke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: El equipo olvido el cumpleaños de Reid y Luke es quien salva el dia para el genio.





	

Reid se desperto temprano esa mañana, estaba de buen humor a pesar de que los casos los ultimo meses eran malos, ese dia cumplia 35 años y desde hace cuatro años el equipo no ah olvidado su cumpleaños, mientras tarareaba una cancion prendia la cafetera y se metia a bañar, desayuno y manejo hacia el trabajo, se estaciono y prefirio usar las escaleras aun recordaba el accidente de la semana pasada y prefirió ser precavido, checo y fue a su escritorio, estaba vacío salvo por unos folders de reportes pendientes, acomodo su morral y se sentó a empezar a escribir sus reportes, esperando las tarjetas y los abrazos, Emily fue la segunda en llegar hablando por teléfono mientras checaba el ipad y se dirigio a su oficina, eso pintaba que el caso no era bueno, Tara y Walker fueron los siguientes en llegar y platicaban, no podia culpar a Walker acababa de entrar al equipo y no se acordaba de todas las fechas importantes pero Tara tenia un año con el equipo pero todo seguia igual, fue a preparar su cafe habitual para despejar esa sensación del estomago, no se habia dado cuenta que Garcia estaba en su oficina y fue a verla tal vez tenia uno de sus famosos pasteles para los cumpleaños 

-hey chico maravilla , le avisare a la jefa que JJ no ba a venir Michael esta enfermo y Will trabaja-se levanto de su silla y al salir vio que Spencer no se movia 

-¿Necesitas algo mas?-pregunto Garcia

-descuida nada-regreso a su escritorio faltaban Rossi y Luke y se conformaba que alguno de ellos se acordara, Rossi entro a la oficina, lo saludo y fue a seguir con sus reportes, volvio a suspirar, bebió su cafe y continuo trabajando como si fuera un dia normal

Luke llego tarde pero con una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez no haya platicado con Reid al respecto pero lo leyo en su expediente el otro dia que llevo los reportes a Cruz, el esperaba ver el salon adornado con globos, confetti y a Reid con su Hermosa sonrisa pero en vez de eso todo seguia igual, frunció las cejas en un gesto de inconformidad y se acerco a Spencer

-Spencer, ¿podrías acompañarme?-el castaño levanto la cabeza y ve que Luke estaba sonriendo 

-¿a donde? Tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Spencer

-a la sala de receso no tardaremos mucho-dijo Luke y sin preguntar tom su mano y casi a rastras lo llevo a la sala de su mochila saco una bolsa de regalo con un moño azul y se lo entrego

-feliz cumpleaños, espero haberle atinado a tu talla - Spencer recibió el regalo y estaba sin moverse o decir algo, Luke no sabia si habia echo algo mal

-¿te acordaste?-pregunto Spencer derramando las lagrimas que tanto esfuerzo habia echo por no dejarlas salir 

-¿Spencer? No deberías llorar hoy-dijo Luke con delicadeza limpio las lagrimas Spencer lo abrazo, el moreno acariciaba su espalda para hacerlo sentir mejor-¿lo olvidaron?- el castaño no respondió en lugar de eso salieron mas lagrimas para Spencer no solo era el echo de que lo olvidaron si no también los últimos sucesos, la partida de Morgan, y la de Hotch termino por destrozarle 

-voy a hablar con ellos-dijo Luke

-no, no tiene importancia-dijo Spencer secandose las lagrimas para que no preguntaran porque estuvo llorando 

-¡por supuesto que tiene importancia!-dijo Luke molesto con el equipo y Spencer lo volvio a abrazar cuando Pretniss entro

-aquí están, reunión en 5 minutos-dijo Pretniss, Spencer no volteo a verla y Luke se encargo 

-ahora vamos-dijo Luke y Emily fue a la sala de conferencias, se soltaron y la siguieron, con el Segundo abrazo Spencer se habia calmado y guardo su regalo en su morral y se sentaron juntos, Spencer pensó en pedirle a Luke si compartían habitación durante ese caso 

-ahora si Garcia-dijo Emily 

-bien, si desayunaron creo que van a volver su estomago-dijo Garcia mostrando en la pantalla unas imágenes de mujeres con el abdomen abierto pero sin el estomago, Spencer no tenia cabeza para el caso, sonó su celular y en lugar de apagarlo puso para escuchar el mensaje 

-hey Spence, se que solamente hablamos 3 o 4 veces al año pero no podia olvidar esta fecha ¡feliz cumpleaños! Despues me avisas que personaje te falta para tu colección de star wars para mandártela, ya no te quito tu tiempo se que eres un hombre ocupado- era su amigo de la infancia, Ethan, todos se quedaron callados. 

-creo que le deben una disculpa-dijo el moreno a Garcia 

-descuida Luke, no pasa nada-dijo Spencer

-¿porque no nos recordaste?-pregunto Emily

-cuando creces estas cosas carecen de importancia- mintió Reid, su cumpleaños si le importaba, de niño su madre estaba enferma y no tuvo fiestas como los demás niños, la mayoría lo sabia y eso los hizo sentir culpable

 

-la cena va por mi cuenta-dijo Emily

-siento interrumpir este momento, Spencer te compensare, pero este caso tiene calidad de urgente-dijo Garcia

-comprendo-dijo el castaño mientras Luke acariciaba su pierna por debajo de la mesa haciendo que volteara a verlo. 

En otro lado

Henry no fue a la escuela por los síntomas del resfriado, se contamino por su hermano menor, una cansada JJ bajo por las escaleras y vio a su hijo muy entretenido con las pinturas

-¿que haces campeon?-pregunto JJ

-es para mi padrino, es su cumpleaños-dijo Henry feliz y JJ se auto abofeteo, sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, despues hablaria con Spencer sabia que en estos momentos ellos estaban rumbo a Dakota y prefirió mandarle un mensaje antes de que pensara que olvido su cumpleaños, diciéndole que despues saldrían a cenar 

fin


End file.
